


Sick of you being sick

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Body image problems, Comfort, Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Sickness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gerald gets a 24 hr flu Vaurien realizes that he is the only one that can take care of him.</p><p>This is just a short fic because I'm sick myself. (this was supposed to be short...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of you being sick

As soon as he had woken up in the morning Gerald knew something was off. His nose was stuffed fuller than an Oreo and his head felt as if a jackhammer was going on full blast. Attempting to stand up proved too much for the newly living man to take as he could feel the stomach in his new body flip nearly causing him to throw up on the spot. Knowing that Scapegrace would need him to help clean the bar he forced himself into the bathroom to shower. Once in the bathroom, which had taken quite a while for him to get to due to the stumbling, he took off his clothing and turned to shower onto full heat in the hope that the hot water may loosen up his nose. As he was about to step into the small shower he looked down noticing the toilet and how the eat was already put up. At once his stomach gurgled and he could feel the pressure building right under his adams apple. ‘ _Oh no._ ’ He thought as he doubled over on the toilet releasing bile and other stomach juices into the small, dirty bathroom fixture.

 

The noise of the other falling down woke Vaurien from his sleep. The red head left, albeit clumsily, out of the bed and ran out of the room to investigate the source of the noise. “Thrasher where are you?” aid the overly feminine voice of the man. He looked around the small apartment, which was only the living room, kitchen, and a small storage area. He noticed that the couch was empty and the door was shut to the bathroom. A permed hand banged on the door angrily. “Thrasher open the door. I command it!” Moving his long red hair over his ear he placed it against the wood and listened intently. There was silence accept for a few coughs by the other. Not thinking things through Scapegrace threw open the door to see the naked, shivering, barfing Gerald. He let out a girlish scream and turned around.

 

“What are you doing?!” He said with a blush on his feminine features.

 

After another wave of vomit escaped him Gerald looked up wiping a bit of saliva from his mouth. “Master I’m sorry I-“ The muscled man paused to throw up some more. “I don’t know what come-“ More vomit. “Over me.”

 

Scapegrace gagged at the smell and sound the other was making. “Where are your clothes?” The sick man did not hear the other as he was head deep in the toilet bowl. Scapegrace ran out of the room and grabbed his phone dialing one of the only numbers that he had not been blocked by. As the phone rang he leaned against the wall with his upper body sticking his hip out. His free hand went to a long piece of hair and started twirling it in his grip. He stopped when he realized what he had been doing and went to cross his arms as best he could while holding a phone.

 

“Hello?” Came the cheerful voice.

 

“Clarabelle I need some help!” The red head yelled into the phone.

 

There was silence on the other end until the blue haired woman replied, “Mom?”

 

“What? No, it’s me Vaurien Scapegrace!”

 

“Oh Scapey! How’s the body working? You are still a girl right?”

 

The man on the other end groaned. “I maybe in a female body but I am stil… Can you just help me out?”

 

“Okay what do you need?” 

 

Giving an exasperated sigh Vaurien continued. “I need some medication. My idiot is throwing up and I can’t deal with him being sick.”

 

A gasp sounded from the other side followed by a loud crash and angry screaming. “Oh no is Gerald alright?”

 

Another groan sounded from the ex Zombie King, a mixture of annoyance and worry for what the blue haired nurse was ding on the other side of the call. “Don’t call him that. Do you have the medicine?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah! I can get it to you!”

 

Scapegrace sighed in relief. “Oh thank you-“

 

“In a week.”

 

“What?” Scapegrace could feel his new heart drop.

 

“Well we used to have it but we had a little accident. Quite recently actually." They yelling was still happening in the background. "We won’t have any more until next Monday. Sorry Scapey. Just keep him warm and give him something light to eat. Make sure to be nice to him.”

 

“It’s okay Clarabelle. I‘ll make sure to keep the idiot in check. Call you later.”  He hung up the phone and looked through his contacts before taking a long shakey breath and dialing the next person that he thought could help him out. The phone rang three times before an angry voice replied.

 

“Vaurien Scapegrace. You have five minutes to hang up this phone and delete my number or I will arrest you again for your past crimes. Keep in mind that I know where you are living and I have had a lot of stress in these bones. I also have no qualms in beating a woman senseless if need be.”

 

“Sorry.” He squeaked out before hanging up on the skeleton detective.

 

During the last call Gerald had wrapped himself in a towel and was making his way to the closet to get a full body covering blanket. He stopped after hearing the sound pf distress from his master wanting to help him in any way he could. The attempt was stopped, however, when the brunette erupted in a coughing fit due to his throat being raw from the vomiting spell. He was grateful or the contents of his stomach being empty otherwise he would not have been able to stand so easily. Scapegrace turned at hearing the coughing fit from the other only to have the lecture he was about to unleash stop in his throat leaving him to do nothing but stare. The towels they had were very small and had a few holes in them. The muscled body was a sight to behold. The red head didn't notice he was staring until the brunette cleared his throat.

 

“Master?”

 

“Huh?” Scapegrace looked back up cursing the estrogen he had to deal with or making him feel certain things towards the other. “What?” He asked sounding angrier than he truly was.

 

. “Um... Do we have any tissue? Or any cough drops? Or medication?”

 

Thoughts raced though the other head as he tried to think of a way to help the other, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Realizing that the only way to get the other better, was to treat him nicely. A shiver ran through the other before he walked towards the other grabbing his arm, and dragging him back to his bedroom.

 

“Master? What are you?” The brunette blushed a deep red, though most of the blush was from the fever. “Why are we going to your-“

 

“Shut up and take off that towel. It looks dumber than you do.” He let go of the sick man and as soon as he had removed the towel the red head pushed him down onto the bed and immediately threw the blankets over him. “Stick this into your mouth.”

 

Gerald was a bit confused until he saw the small thermometer in the others hand. He opened his mouth allowing the other to push the device into his mouth. “There now stay there and wait for me to come back.”

 

“Um… okay?” Gerald said around the thermometer, and snuggling into the warmth of the sheets. As the other left Gerald took the opportunity to close his eyes and enjoy the softness of a real bed. He would never ask the other to share his bed so he would not have to sleep on the hard, spring loaded couch, but knowing that the other willingly was allowing him to do so sent him into such a state of calm he dozed off to sleep.

 

His dreams were wonderful, filled with him and his master dancing in a field of daisies. The two men were in their original, pre zombie, bodies. Scapegrace’s skin was a healthy glow with a bit of stubble under the chin. He may not have been muscular nor Scapegrace in his beautiful feminine body, but he was happy. The two were as they should have been. Themselves and happy. He almost forgot about his physical ailments until a crash was heard waking him up. “Master?” He was about to crawl out from the warmth before Scapegrace walked through the doorway.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He was cranky but thrasher realized he was holding a plate with a bowl of soup and a few pills of to the side. His other hand held a steaming cup of ginger tea. The red head looked over and moved his head flipping his hair out of his face. “Well sit up idiot. You can’t eat lying down.”

 

Gerald shuffled his way up to a sitting position making sure to keep all of the blankets converting him. “Master? Why are you doing this for me?”

 

Scapegrace froze in place and thought for a second. He sat down on the bed and cleared his throat before putting the spoon in the soup. He took out the thermometer and looked at the high number pulling a face. He set it down on the bedside table and filled up the spoon before pushing it into the sick man’s mouth. “”Just shut up and eat. I can’t have you sick with that high of a fever when the bar needs cleaned.”

 

They stayed in that position for the next few minutes. Scapegrace ladling soup into Gerald’s mouth, occasionally adding the pills into a spoonful to get them down. Gerald allowed him to do so, grateful that he didn't have to get out from underneath the covers that kept away the chills. After the soup was gone Vaurien helped the other drink the slightly cooled tea. The hot tea helped loosen his nose up causing snot to leak out of his nostrils. He went to wipe his nose only to have Scapegrace slap his hand away and push an old rag up to it instead. As Gerald took the rag and blew he stared at the other quizzically.

 

“Just… Don’t think about it.” The redhead said playing with his hair. “You should get some sleep now. The pills need time to kick in” Standing up the other tried to walk away until he was stopped by a strong hand rasping his slender wrist. He looked down at the hand before looking back at the brunette, raising an eyebrow. “What?” He asked unamused.

 

“Oh sorry Master. I just…” He trailed off removing his hand.

 

“You expect me to stay and keep your lazy, disgusting, sick, muscular body comfortable? You think that just because I was ‘nice’ to you that I should stay here?” Gerald looked shocked and lost for words, his mouth hanging open in a stupid look. With a roll of the eyes, Vaurien crawled back into bed making sure to stay on top of the covers. The red head laid next to the brunette and rested his head on his shoulder. “You breathe a word of this to anyone and you won’t be able to say you have a male body anymore.” Gerald smiled before cuddling up to the others body feeling the chills leaving him.

 

As mean as his master was to him, with his hurtful words and his beatings, the ex-zombie king had a soft spot that not many were able to see. He knew when to tone down the aggression and treat the other kindly, though the anger would be back if he gossiped with Clarabelle. Gerald especially loved when his master cooked for him. Scapegrace was in no way a good cook, nor did he cook anything more difficult than a soup, but the fact that the other took time out of his schedule to make the other feel comfortable. He smiled into the others neck and allowed the pills to kick in and pull him into slumber, hoping that the other would still be there when he awoke.

 

It took Scapegrace a bit longer to fall asleep. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable in the position they were in. He actually enjoyed having the others head in the crook of his neck breathing hot air onto him. While he stayed under the covers Thrasher had found a way to wrap his limbs around the red head trying to absorb any body heat that he could. The red head rested his head on the others and fell into a matching sleep.

 

The two stayed like that or the rest of the day as the medication worked its human magic on the brunette. The two had one nice, calming day together. While the next day would cause the two men to resume their normal routine, the time spent together at this moment would make the yelling and the beatings a bit kinder and a bit more considerate.


End file.
